


Baby, You're The Sweetest

by mylittleshipocean



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleshipocean/pseuds/mylittleshipocean
Summary: While Rosa's out Gina decides to steal her candy and Rosa has an ... interesting response.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have lost my ability to write so I'm not sure about this, but hey, I tried. Wrote this while sick, watching iCarly (for the first time), and eating a huge bowl of old, dry stor brand rice krispies.... not sure you needed to know that much but anyway. I promise I'm working on a longer Dianetti fic.
> 
> Also, I am complete Dianetti trash, save me!

Checking that the coast was clear Gina crept towards Rosa's empty desk. Earlier she'd watched as Rosa had hidden some chocolate lime sweets in one of her desk drawers and Gina was not about to start buying her own food, she was not a heathen!  
“Gina, what are you doing?” Terry asked.  
“Stealing from Rosa” She answered simply.  
Terry frowned. Sometimes their resident civilian freaked him out more than all the cops in the building put together, and that included Jake “Shouldn't you … not do that?”  
“Nah I'm gonna” Opening the last drawer, Gina round the last of Rosa's candy on the top “Come to momma!”  
The tall, scary detective returned just in time to catch Gina scurrying back to her desk candy in hand. She looked down at the slightly ajar drawer and then back up at the mischievous redhead who was now smiling all too innocently at her.  
“Gina, give it back” She grimaced, kicking the drawer shut with a little more force than necessary.  
“No”  
“Gina!” She lunged at the auburn woman.  
Panicking, Gina shoved the last of the candy into her mouth. By the time Rosa reached her there was no more left as the Civilian Administrator's cheeks were pouched like a hamster. With a shit-eating grin on her face, Gina tried her best to swallow.  
Grabbing hold of the front of Gina's shirt Rosa smashed their mouths together almost violently. Rosa hadn't considered anything beyond revenge so the jolt that coursed through her at the contact. It was like she'd touched an open wire. Gina tasted sweet, an intoxicating combination of melon lip balm and lime.  
“Whaaaaaaat!” Jake yelled, leaping out of his chair and tripping over the leg. The rest of the squad were too in shock to say anything or help their co-worker up off the floor.  
Stealing her sweet back from Gina (which was the only reason she'd kissed her), she pulled away. For a split second Rosa could have sworn she felt her friend start to kiss back in the last breath. “Bet you didn't expect th–” she tried to taunt her colleague but was cut off by  
A planet orbiting a star, Gina was drawn back towards Rosa. Time seemed to slow as she moved, as if they were all suddenly wading through treacle. Everyone watched as her fingers threaded through Rosa's luscious hair and pulled her face down to an appropriate level. This time Gina was ready. This time she could take control and properly showcase her talents. One of the many, many things she prided herself on was her excellent kissing ability. Rosa's lips were soft and warm, the antithesis of Rosa herself, and Gina found herself melting into her embrace. While Gina had intended for the kiss to be bruising and hard, it turned out tender; soft at the edges.  
“Bet you didn't expect that”  
“That's my line” Rosa stepped into Gina's personal space “Take it back”  
Gina cocked her head to the side “Make me”  
Half of the contents of Gina's desk ended up on the floor as Rosa pushed her back onto it and kissed her hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what they're called in America but Rosa's sweets were chocolate limes (because they are yummy and lime is the only flavoured sweet I could think of that would taste good with watermelon lip gloss).
> 
> The title is actually from a Baby Ruth candy bar saying.


End file.
